Samus' helmet
.]] '''Samus' helmet' is the helmet of Samus Aran. One of the most iconic symbols of her in the ''Metroid'' series, it acts as a detachable portion of her overall Power Suit. Specifications The helmet is one of Samus' most important protections as it enables her to breathe safely in alien environments using Oxygen Supply Equipment and protect her from head injuries. The helmet is most often red in color (except for the Phazon, Dark and Light Suits) and contains a usually green, but also at times blue, orange or white Visor that can be customized to see in different spectrums, scan objects for data, and command her gunship. When working with a team, Samus' helmet contains a comm system. The helmet is removable from the Power Suit, but how it does so varies from game to game. Early depictions showed it manually removable like regular helmets, and sometimes held in Samus' left hand in a pose, such as in the Samus Unmasked Trophy and Special Ending of Metroid Prime. However, as more recent Metroid games have depicted the Power Suit activating via a bright flash using Samus' focused consciousness, the helmet's removal has adjusted accordingly. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Samus seems to press a button on the left side of the helmet to turn it off in two instances, to vomit excess Phazon in the Bryyo Seed following the battle with Mogenar, after which she reactivates it in the same manner, and while reflecting on her fellow Bounty Hunters on the Main Docking Bay of SkyTown, Elysia. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Corruption and Metroid: Other M, Samus dematerializes the Power Suit at will, though it is only in Corruption that she disables her helmet alone. Prime artwork for the Fusion Suit states that the helmet is removed much like an attached-cap: if removed, it can bend backward and remain attached to Samus. Samus is able to turn the visor opaque and transparent seemingly at will, in ways unknown. This happens in Other M, where she turns her visor opaque shortly before gameplay begins again. Gandrayda had promised Dark Samus she would bring her Samus' "bloody helmet" as a trophy, but whether this would have been possible is unknown, as it is known that the Power Suit cannot be removed from Samus unless done surgically. Physical appearance The helmet's basic shape has remained unchanged throughout the series: Its defining features are a T-shaped visor with two thin breathing tubes connecting to the bottom and leading into the sides of the helmet. However, the detail on it has varied somewhat from game to game: In most of the 2-D games, the first Prime game and Other M, the helmet sported an upside-down semicircular groove above the visor that tapered to a point, with another grooved, vertical line connecting down the middle of the helmet. The two Prime sequels introduced a sleeker model, with the vertical groove running all the way down to the visor, and flanked by two additional zigzagging lines. Concept artwork for Other M depicted two mysterious almond-shaped ridges in the helmet's front above the visor, possibly representing Chozo eyes, though they are not present in the game. In Metroid: Samus Returns, the T-visor strongly resembles that of Dark Samus's take on her helmet. In other media *The helmet is featured in Famicom Wars, Geist and as an unlockable hat in later Animal Crossing games. In Nintendo Land, the Rapid-Fire Helmet is an upgrade that gives the playing Mii character Samus' helmet and a rapid-fire ability. *In Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order, the Space Pirates apparently capture Samus and struggle to remove her helmet. Once done, they are astonished to learn that she is a woman. Gallery File:Good M1 ending.gif|In Metroid, Super Metroid, Metroid Prime and Metroid: Zero Mission moderate endings, Samus will remove just her helmet. Helmeticonic.gif|Samus's helmet icon from the Super Metroid Samus Data Screen. File:Nohelmet1.jpg|Samus Unmasked in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Zerosuitpower2.gif|Samus's helmet materializes over her head in Metroid: Other M. Isabel M Fernandez GTM alt MSR cover.jpg|Alternate cover of the September 2017 issue of Games Tribune. Art by Isabel M. Fernández. See also *Adam's helmet ru:Шлем Самус Category:Items Category:Samus Aran Category:Minor Items